


【麦藏】业余偶像剧

by katakawa2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【麦藏】业余偶像剧

加百列·莱耶斯坐在桌子前面，西装革履正襟危坐。半藏和麦克雷都不知道为什么他这么严肃，以及在这么严肃的情况下还是带着那顶迷之毛线帽。西装+毛线帽。他坐着，居高临下，凭借气场打量对面那两个倒霉鸳鸯。和大河剧里的恶主母一模一样。  
恶主母莱耶斯从不知道什么地方摸出一张纸，啪地拍在桌上。他说话前半藏和麦克雷已经扫到了那上面的内容。一张支票，财务公章印的还是黑爪的。糟了，半藏和麦克雷对视一眼，那种偶像剧里的桥段，恶婆婆啪的将一张支票拍在小媳妇面前，这是五百万，离开麦克雷。  
“这是五百万。”莱耶斯说话了，果然。  
“长官……小加，不，老爹。”麦克雷斟酌再三，“我们俩是真心……”“离开半藏。”  
“……相爱的，你不能强迫我们——等一下。”  
麦克雷愣住了，半藏也睁大眼睛。在莱耶斯看来，这两张脸上默契一致地露出了极度滑稽的表情。比黑影表演的木偶剧有趣多了。  
“你——他妈——再说一遍？”麦克雷拉长声音，随后啪的一声把半藏拽到自己身边，抽出维和者六连上膛闪光弹摸出来：“你在打什么主意？”  
“我说了。”莱耶斯声音平静，就是那种，属于死神的，拖长的低声。和平时一样，充满着傲慢和不屑。“这是五百万，离开岛田半藏。”  
这次他念了半藏的全名。  
然后对着半藏郑重地鞠了一躬。不用说，他们都知道，那个动作的意思是，对不起，犬子给您添麻烦了，一点补偿，您拿去买箭吧。  
半藏一时失语。麦克雷可怜兮兮地用中年胡子男的眼神看着他，等着他拒绝。他捋了一下头发，对半藏也郑重地行了一个日式的礼仪。  
“非常抱歉。”半藏说。  
然后迅速地将支票收入怀中。  
“我们缘分到此，麦克雷，”他说，“祝君珍重。”  
“为什么！”麦克雷喊道，“你就被这样收买了？为什么要背叛我？”  
“因为，”半藏同样用楚楚可怜的中年胡子男的眼神看他，说，“和你在一起，我很不安です。”  
说着他扬长而去。

“五百万。”  
麦克雷愤恨地将一张纸牌摔在桌子上。  
“哈？”艾什咧嘴，鲍勃马上恭敬地递上剪好的雪茄，她装模作样地抽了一口，吐出一口眼圈，直接铺在麦克雷脸上。她抽出一张纸牌丢在桌上：“五百万？老娘跟你打一局牌都不止这么点。”  
“你有钱人不在乎，我们是穷鬼。”黑影说着挑选起自己的纸牌，艾什斜睨了她一眼，警惕地看着她手里的牌。“拜托，这是纸的，我就算是黑客也没法在这上面作弊。”  
黑影说着转向麦克雷：“男人，和钱。”  
她把牌盖在桌子上，两手各生出一个人影和一堆金币的影像。随后按灭了人影。  
“拜托，这又不是什么电视剧，你输得不冤。男人，或者说人，不过都只是玩具。”黑影舞动着手指，“你说是吗？士兵？”  
莫里森似乎试图用眼神回答，但是他被战术目镜捂得严严实实，只好从面具后面发出一个意味不明的哼，然后拍了拍麦克雷：“你还有机会。”  
“行了你别说我了你自个都没从官方按头的情殇里出来呢。”麦克雷从莫里森手下躲开，随后说道：“莱耶斯到底发了什么疯。”  
“我哪知道，最近小百合出任务都不想带他。”黑影摊手，“我们忙着给你们添堵呢，哪有时间研究这个？倒是阿坎前阵子好像给他签了一张支票。大概跟这有关。”  
“这钱他就给批了？”麦克雷问。  
“他有钱人不在乎，我们是穷鬼。”黑影笑笑，“别忘了他入狱以前好歹也是多拉多首富杰出青年，这种把戏他见的多了。”  
莫里森说：“按照小加的个性，倒有可能确实是像他想表达的那样。”  
“把话说清楚士兵。”黑影截断他。  
莫里森咳嗽了一下：“或许他确实对你们俩颇有微词，出于为两者双方都好的考虑他决定劝说你们分开。只不过方式……不太恰当。”  
艾什和黑影眼神交流：过来人。  
“如果不是莱耶斯这么一掺和，我和半藏根本不会这样。”麦克雷挠挠自己的头发，“我能感觉得到，半藏并不是真心为之。”  
艾什看着他的眼神嫌恶地皱眉：“你都快四十岁了，别像个高中女生似的，呕。”  
“但我知道半藏，”麦克雷说，“我太了解他了。他一定很难过。虽然他嘴上说着收下了那笔钱，但实际上他说不定真在经受着痛苦的煎熬。”  
“他最好是。”莫里森说。

“呼——吸——”  
智械瑜伽老师在电视里说。  
“放空你的心灵，将手平举，想象你延伸向无限的远方——”  
源氏照做，半藏也跟着。  
他们两人脸上各贴着一片油光水滑的面膜。只不过源氏的面膜边缘夹进了侧脸护甲的缝隙里。  
“保持不动，进行冥想，感受智瞳的温暖——”  
半藏单脚站立，把自己撑成一张船帆，他其实很擅长保持平衡，但是此时却摇摇晃晃。最后跪到地上。  
源氏收回手脚，“兄长——”他说话也跟智械瑜伽老师似的又拖又长：“你的心——并不平静——”  
他的赛博朋克弟弟正用机械义肢把自己扭成耳机线，半藏跪坐在地上，想张嘴说话，一开口面膜滑进嘴里一股精华液的苦味。他扯掉自己那张面膜，把那黏糊糊的玩意儿丢进垃圾桶里。  
源氏看看时间也到了，然后也把面膜丢掉，随后用机械手指拍着自己的脸颊。  
半藏有的时候觉得自己的性取向遗传给了他弟。  
源氏盘腿而坐，一个类似于禅雅塔的冥想打坐姿势。“那是什么玩意儿？”半藏看到在房间角落堆积的盒子。  
“赛博——朋克——7022——还有——别的——”源氏拉长声音，“谢谢你的赞助——老哥——虽然你是个放高利贷的奸商就连对自己的兄弟都不留情面像你这样的小气鬼根本就不会有人喜欢。”  
这倒是说的挺流利。半藏不屑：“那是因为你年轻时候就有的毛病一直都没有改变。”  
“你都拿了五百万——分手费——”源氏比了一个花里胡哨的手势：“何必这么——苛刻——”  
“别跟我说那玩意儿。”尽管那张纸就在半藏的口袋里，最近的银行走过去200米，智械小姐担任柜员，24小时无休。  
源氏闭着眼：“你拿——都拿了——何必——”  
“行了你说快点。”半藏打断他：“那不一样，源氏，我并不想……”  
他思索了一下，说：“我并不想离开他，这毋庸置疑。”  
“那你还拿——那张——支票——”  
“那是因为死神，”半藏说道，“总得先把他应付过去。”  
“我理解了——莱耶斯长官确实——很擅长胡搅蛮缠——”  
“我不确定，麦克雷似乎真的有点……”半藏犹豫地说道：“生气？怀疑？我不知道怎么说，我似乎伤害到了他，但我不知道怎么跟他说出口。”  
“他可太被伤害了！”源氏一个咕噜滚到半藏面前抬起头：“你不知道，这几天他又是找莫里森他们打牌又是找我喝酒，一喝就开始叨逼叨你们那点破事，你知不知道他喝高了会按着我的老师灌机油，可怜的小禅，现在看到麦克雷就自动开圣逃走。”  
半藏楞了一下：“……不愧是他。”  
“所以，”源氏说，“本身就是一点小事，现在去跟他说清楚，去告诉他，不就完了吗？”  
“快去快去。”源氏把半藏推出门：“买游戏借钱的利息就给我免了吧。”  
说着他关上门。

半藏站在走廊里，一时间还没有消化自己被弟弟关出的事实。  
他想了想，走了出去。来到大街上。  
银行并不远，几步路就到了，他走进去，智械小姐脸上挂着机械的微笑，富有电磁化特质的声音礼貌地询问他要办理什么业务。  
半藏手里捏紧了支票。

麦克雷在喝酒。  
数不清是多少杯，他吨吨吨地灌自己，旁边黑影和艾什在玩猜拳，莫里森在看一份报纸（越来越老龄化了）。  
“好啦柯基！”黑影推了推他：“别那么死气沉沉的！”  
麦克雷说了句别烦我。继续喝。如他所愿黑影没有再骚扰他。但这不像是这姑娘平时的作风，一般她会和莱耶斯一样胡搅蛮缠。  
有人从身后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“别烦我。”麦克雷提高了声音。  
那只手没有离开。  
他回头，看到一条漂亮的，覆满纹身的手臂，顺着健美的曲线向上看。麦克雷有点晕乎，口齿不清地搭讪：“嘿，漂亮先生，你是一个人？”  
“我也是，”他自言自语，“我男友可比你漂亮多啦，但他抛弃了我，为了……为了五百万！”  
半藏扫视了莫黑艾小组一眼。  
小组三人指了指麦克雷面前那堆酒瓶。  
半藏看了一眼数量：“就这？”  
他抓住麦克雷红色的披风，以一种差点勒死他的姿势把人提起来：“多谢你们对他的照顾。”他彬彬有礼地对三人说，“我先带他离开了，账单我来支付。”  
“不用不用，”艾什摆摆手，“这店是我家的。”  
酒保转过身来，他个子高大，举着一个小小的酒杯，是鲍勃。

麦克雷被晕乎乎地拖到了桌边。  
半藏把他头发衣领理好，像摆弄娃娃似的把他支起来。  
“他喝多了。”  
半藏解释道。  
莱耶斯一脸不屑：“就是这样，一旦分手了，他就会去喝个烂醉。我太了解这小子了。”  
麦克雷终于意识到自己现在身在何处。他努力集中注意力：“这是？”  
半藏正襟危坐：“关于您之前的提议我的确接受了。”  
莱耶斯用鼻孔看他们，发出一声不悦的闷哼。  
半藏又说：“所以请您原谅我，因为欺骗并非武士之道。我虽然接受了您的提议，但并非出自本心。”  
说着他从口袋里掏出一张支票递给莱耶斯。  
“这是一千万，”他说，“离开麦克雷。”  
麦克雷扫了一眼，公章盖的是岛田家。  
半藏在他眼里，此刻浑身上下都散发着死有钱人的气息。  
虽然实际上无论是五百万还是一千万，其实跟他的悬赏金额比起来就只是一根小手指而已啦。  
莱耶斯大概没有料到这一点，原本他应当很生气，但是此时居然露出了一种奇怪的笑容。  
“朝着毁灭前进的蠢货。”他评价道：“死神无法阻止你们。”  
他伸手收下了那张支票：“那么便等待着死亡来临的那天吧。”  
说着他扬长而去。  
“他一直都那样说话。”麦克雷耸肩。

“而你不用再把你那可怜的大脑扔到酒里了。”半藏补充。  
“拜托，我真的有在担心好吗！”麦克雷提高声音。  
半藏不屑：“以你这样的老枪手来说，这实在算不上什么值得担心的把戏。凭借你往日的经验，这难道还需要操心吗？”  
麦克雷嘟哝了一句。半藏听见了。“但往日的经验，都不与你有关。”  
“你是特别的，半藏。”麦克雷看向他：“而且你说了不安跌死。”  
半藏懒得纠正他的发音。“好吧，我抱歉，”他说，“作为补偿。”  
他想了想：“我可以给你买一个那什么7702。”  
麦克雷耸耸肩：“那还是算了，一定要说补偿的话，拜托你。”他拉住半藏的手，“可别再突然从我身边离开啦。”  
“这好像不是一个可以永久承诺的事情，”半藏说，“但我会尽力的。”  
然后麦克雷吻了他的额头，像以往那样。  
END


End file.
